User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011/ (January to December 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (January to December 2012) */Archive 4-2013/ (January to December 2013) */Archive 5-2014/ (January to July 2014) ---- Cast List Hi! I just have a question because I'm new, and kinda confused. I have a cast list thingy for POM, that isn't listed. So, how would I post that? :Save as a JPG, then upload picture and insert on page. -- 15:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Existing pages On the rules page, you said "do not modify any existing pages". What does that mean? Does that mean I'm not allowed to edit, or do certain edits? Please clarify. -Teyigongneng (talk) 12:31, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :I meant don't rename or change existing templates. -- 15:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) . Hi! I am a fan of the Penguins of Madagascar. I decided to join this wiki, but I am very confused. This is nothing like the FOP wiki. Please answer as optimally as possible. : What is the question? -- 15:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Info What is life like where you live? You live in Oshawa, Ontario, Canada. Is life in the Great White North as nice as Americans think it is? : Sometimes. P.S. You Canucks enjoy universal health care, so I am predisposed to assume you do. P.P.S. You don't say "Aboot" all the time. That is a stereotype. :"Aboot" is more British then Canadian. I have never said "Aboot". -- 15:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) edit I wanted to edit a page when I pressed the space button it seemed to produce several spaces rather then one. Is that a matter of concern to you? Please answer as soon as possible. :Let me know which page and I will correct it. -- 15:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Is there any page about Alex the lion? Can i go ahead and expand the page about All hail king Julian a bit ? Hi i,m new to this wikia (just joined a few minutes ago) Is it oke if i expand the page off all hail king julian a bit ? I watched the show (i have netflix)and i can put out the names of the episodes and the episode summary (official summary thats standing on netflix)i think this will really help making the page a bit more helpfull then the small amount of info it offers now. Let me know what you think. KindRegards FoosaFan1993 (talk) 22:40, December 21, 2014 (UTC)(Justin) Hello, I am fan Pom too. May I can help you and I will support for you. I am willing to join you. Table on Clover doesnt show the added occupation tab Yeah ehh basicly what i typed above. There is a occupation part in the table of the page of Clover but it appearently isnt seen by the site. Could you have a look into this ? Those tables arent my exact specialty so if my explanation doesnt make sense pleas ask Shywarp903 he can explain it much better then i. King regards and i hope you had a really great old years day and will have a great new year. FoosaFan1993 (talk) 22:54, January 1, 2015 (UTC) More Categories How about "Team" category? Cherryblossomfan1234 (talk) 14:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC)User:Cherryblossomfan1234 Avatar I know this is a very stupid question, but I'm new to the wiki business so please tell me how to upload an avatar. I always try to pick one from the camera roll on my iPad but it never works. POM Movie description Can I add a description to the Penguins of Madagascar Movie page, because I don't see the plot anywhere on the page i not need nothing thank The expressions on Vitaly's face when Dubois had revealed that she was after Alex showed the talent of the animators. There was some anger...but i saw more pain & sadness in Vitaly's eyes & face when I really observed that part of the movie. This is where the animators showed their genius...I was completely & totally amazed by their work. This made Vitaly's standing up for the zoo animals mean so much more!!! Keone Da Welda Case (talk) 09:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey When are you coming back to the wiki? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 19:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC)) Hello there, I been wanting to edit the articles concerning All Hail King Julien(since almost every single of them has very few information in them). I am quite curious, but why was the image of Clover reverted to what it originally was? Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:12, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Good morning, just doing my job. KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi (talk) 22:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) You do realize that the Penguins of Madagascar isn't canon to the rest of the franchise, right? Ellis 14:02, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, I'm just wondering why is the characters pane in the top tab of the Wiki missing Clover and the main 4 zoo animals from the movie. Since all five of them are main characters, I think they should be up there as the main characters of the Madagascar franchise. Brendan Boman (talk) 13:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Could you go to Special:Wikifeatures and enable Message Wall.Franklinryan (talk) 21:25, November 12, 2016 (UTC)